Fantasy Land
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Erotica: A near deadly battle with a beast leads to some hot sex.


**_A/N- I wrote this one strickly for me but someone convinced me to share so here you go! It's short but oh so sweet!_**

_Disclaimer: Nope Don't own um... but I wish I could make a slave of him!_

**Fantasy Land**

My heart is pounding in my chest as I scramble backwards away from the wounded and enraged beast. I toss my now empty gun uselessly at the creature and I draw my knife from the sheath at my leg prepared to go down fighting. The wall of the cave looms behind me stopping my retreat. I take a knife fighters stance and await the inevitable.

The creature growls, its hot putrid breath causing my stomach to turn at the smell and I can't help thinking there aren't enough tic-tac's in the world to cover the stench of it. My heart thuds louder as I raise my knife preparing to strike.

BOOM - BOOM – BOOM

Three shots pound out and echo in the depths of the cave. The creature shudders with each shot. Its forward momentum suddenly increased from the impact of bullets striking flesh. I spin away from the beast as it approaches slashing out with my twelve inch Bowie knife slicing through its throat just before it hits the wall and tumbles into an unmoving heap on the ground of the cave.

I look to my savior and my heart thuds louder. John Winchester stands several yards away. His legs spread slightly both hands extended gripping the still smoking .45 tightly. I can barely see the grim look on his face through the haze of smoke but I know its there. I've seen it before.

With a deep sigh and one last look at the dead creature he lowers the gun and strides towards me. I can't help but gape at the sight of him. He moves with the grace of a stalking leopard. His ruggedly handsome features not dimmed in the least by the blood that ran down the side of his face. When he reaches me I find myself lost, consumed by the intense power of his presence.

"Shadow," he demands staring down into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I don't reply, not because I'm hurt, but because I can't. All I can do is stare into the depths of his deep dark eyes as I inhale the scent of him. I sigh at the familiar smell of leather and gun oil combined with his natural scent. It's overwhelming.

It's not until his hand closes over my wrist and he gently takes the knife from my hand that I realize I'm shaking. My entire body is consumed by shudders that I have no control over. He drops the knife and his hands run along my skin leaving trails of burning flesh in their wake.

"Shadow," he says huskily his voice sending a living pool of liquid fire to my core.

I lean into his strong hard frame pressing myself close as I reach up and seize his mouth with my own. I send my tongue out wrapping it in his drawing him to me. I feel his shaft hardening as we clash on an oral battlefield of desire.

He shoves me against the wall his body pressing in close, our lips locked together as our battle continues. My body shakes still, but now it's with the raging desire burning deep inside. My shaking hands worked at his waist until I was able to shove his pants down far enough for his shaft to spring out.

John pushed my own jeans down with frantic need. I stepped out of them and lifted my legs up wrapping them around his waist and settling down on his long hard shaft with a moan of pleasure. He slammed my back against the wall as he drove into me again and again, an animalistic grunt escaping past our still battling lips with each thrust of his strong hips.

My nails scraped at his back and I screamed as I came bursting around him as he drove himself deeper and deeper into my core his pace quickening until he was spilling himself inside me one hand wrapped in my hair the other at the small of my back pulling my closer.

As our body's stilled our lips parted for the first time and I lowered my head to his shoulder as I worked to catch my breath. "I'm good," I answered his earlier question.

"Oh sweetheart," he replied in that deep husky voice that drove me wild. "You're so much better then good." 

**A/N - The review button is there. Hit it if you want to!**


End file.
